The Big Bang (Cats of the Cosmos)
The Big Bang is the 48th and last stage of Cats of the Cosmos. In Chapter 1, the final boss is The Cat God, who is introduced as an enemy unit for the first and possibly only time. However, the Cat God on your side cannot be used in this stage. Restrictions There are no restrictions for this stage. However, Cat God Miracles cannot be used in this stage. Battleground Chapter 1 *The Cat God appears 7-8 seconds into the stage. Then supports (Shibalien Elite, Star Peng and General GreGory) appear 20 seconds into the stage. This cycle continues and from time to time, Spacefish Jones, Project A and a Le'Solar will spawn. More General GreGories will spawn when the base is damaged. *The Cat God initially has a 1100% strength magnification, but this can be reduced to 100% with the help of the Mystery Mask Treasure. Strategy Chapter 1 *It is recommended to get 100% Mystery Mask Treasures (Broton, N77 Nebula and Black Hole) as without these Treasures, the Cat God will be buffed to 1100%, meaning that it will have more than 15,000,000 health and have almost ' 600,000 DMG', making it almost impossible. Since the Cat God is a Floating enemy, use as many Floating killers as you can to finish the boss. Since there are also a lot of Starred Aliens, it is recommended to collect all anti-Starred Alien Treasures as well as bringing as many Alien killers as possible. *(someone please edit this so its how it usually looks) Strategy by Luigi Now this can be easy if you have 100% of the mystery mask, now all you really need is awakened bahamut cat (max) and Sadako Cat (level 14 is what i used) and some kind of cat that can slow down or freeze floating enemies (for cat god) and also bring Chill Cat (level 36 is what i had) for the aliens, now spam Chill cat to kill off the aliens (if you don't have 100% on all the treasures for the stared aliens or this would be 100% impossible) now once all the aliens are dead spam Sadako cat to weaken and do damage to cat god, sence you have the 100% mystery mask and have Sadako weakening him send out awakened bahamut, since all those things are happening to cat god bahamut can survive at least 2 hits from cat god (cat god tecnaly attacks 3 times so after those 3 bahamut would die, but after doing what i said he can survive 6 hits before dying!) you might fail and lose once but keep doing this (or continuing, shut up ShinyShaymin) and you'll win! (if the aliens come back just kill them off but do not use Sadako cat or you won't have anything to weaken cat god) Walkthrough * Use cats that can get in 1-2 hits before dying that deal good DPS. (Swimmer cat, Awakened Bahamut, Cameraman cat, Etc.) Trivia *The background for this stage is the same as the one that appears in Black Hole, but recolored to be more closely resembling a scorched field of...nothingness. **The enemy base is also similar to the Black Hole's. Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s03006-48.html Category:Main Chapters Levels Category:Cats of the Cosmos Stages